Chromium is a naturally occurring metal found in rock, soil, atmospheric gas, and biological organisms. Chromium is found in two predominant valence states: trivalent (Cr(III)) and hexavalent (Cr(VI)). The presence of chromium, particularly hexavalent chromium, in water sources is becoming an increasing health problem and an environmental problem with industrial wastewater effluent streams. Hexavalent chromium occurs in water sources as pH dependent oxyanion species. Typical oxyanion species include HCrO4−1, CrO4−2, and Cr2O7−2. Existing methods of removing chromium from water produce a significant volume of waste residuals including, in some cases, hazardous waste.